User talk:UM98
Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. They can be found here. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Cite sources whenever possible. Even if you can't remember the information, please at least write "Add source here" so that other users will know to provide reference information. No one will take the website seriously if there are no citations. However, we aren't format/citation fanatics and simply writing author, title, publishing company/date (for books) and page number is all that required. For more help see this. :5) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :6) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style *Newsletter * *Proper Citation Format Good Luck! ---- TOG II Hello UM98, Sorry for replying so late. Anyway, I would say that the TOG II counts as a super-heavy tank just because it seems to be in about the same position as the Maus tank which is also classified as super-heavy. -- 00:19,9/17/2015 00:19, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Citations Here is a useful link for everything we have about citations Project:Citations -- 15:08,9/19/2015 15:08, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, No worries, seems like a badly designed editor if it'll lose data if two people are using the same page. Is there an option to see if the page is already checked out? If not, I'm unsure how to avoid it happening again. 19:58, September 19, 2015 (UTC)MachtyJangles (talk) MachtyJangles :If you are editing an article and you don't want others to interfere, you can place the template at the top of the article. This will tell other editors not to edit the page. -- 21:00,9/19/2015 21:00, September 19, 2015 (UTC) A43 Black Prince I sorted out the A33 Heavy Tank and Excelsior + the Black Prince article -- 00:27,9/23/2015 00:27, September 23, 2015 (UTC) A24 Cavalier The A24 article does not appear on the Vehicles of World War II because there is already an A24 article. I can merge them for you if you like, but all the content they both have is restricted to infoboxes. -- 14:33,9/28/2015 14:33, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on Winning Hello UM98, Congratulations on winning the wiki contest! As the person with the most pages added and most overall contributions, you are eligible for all of the following prizes, as per contest rules. For things such as an avatar, be sure to let me know what you want as a design. More information can be found here: Wiki Sign-up Sheet * Rank up twice in chosen profession *'Special user tag: '28th Infantry Division'' *'Special user tag: 'Machine Gunner'' *'Special user tag: '277th Volksgrenadier Division'' *'Special user tag: 'Rifleman'' *'Special award userbox 'Desperate Offensive'' *'A custom banner for your user or talk page' *'A custom avatar' -- 20:45,12/25/2015 20:45, December 25, 2015 (UTC) : I made your custom avatar based on the one you have now for winning the contest. I also have another version without the 'WWII Wiki' in the image. Let me know which you prefer or if you would like another design. -- 00:43,1/10/2016 00:43, January 10, 2016 (UTC) EXTREMELY IMPORTANT - Discussion Hello UM98, Though I know I have been largely absent for quite some time now on the wiki, I would like you to know that it has not been time wasted. As a valued member of the community, I need to discuss something with you that is very important concerning the wiki's future, though for the time being, I believe it should be a private matter. For these purposes, I would like to schedule a time when we can use the available wiki chat in the next few days. Please let me know what UTC time you will be available and I can discuss the matter further. -- 05:43, March 5, 2017 (UTC) :Seeing as we are both online at the moment, perhaps we could discuss the matter now. -- 04:03, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Ideally, the chat should take around 5 - 10 minutes. For us both, I think 05:00 - 06:30 UTC would probably be the ideal time to communicate if that works for you.-- 06:00, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :::Just to let you know, I will be online today at the arranged time. -- 04:20, March 18, 2017 (UTC) IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT Please see this post: User blog:Fargo84/IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT - The Future of the Wiki-- 21:19, June 7, 2017 (UTC)